World
World is a young woman who is barely dressed in a ribbon. She has three eyes (one on her forehead). The most shameless of fanservice characters, World is barely dressed in a hovering ribbon, which takes every chance it can to almost fall off or almost uncover her. The judges imagine why World runs the tutorial in MD3, a job formerly held by High Priestess. Some folks find a third eye in the middle of the forehead sexy. She may not be a little naked in the game such as the Great Fairy from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Also, she is a final boss character in the iPhone and Android game, Magical Drop Touch. In the Japanese version, World is soft-spoken and tends to muse on the beauty of things. In the European version, World shares a voice with Empress, Moon, High Priestess, and Wheel of Fortune. Magical Drop II Although her hairstyle being similar to High Priestess, she opens her eyes in the Intro. She has better stats than the others. World will be at the eighth stage after defeating Magician. Magical Drop III World runs the tutorial after starting the game. She will be at the sixth stage of the easy difficulty and the tenth stage on medium/hard alongside Empress and Strength Jr. Animations Stand Animation ' World hovers, her ribbon blowing softly in the breeze. '''Combo Animation 1 ' World runs her hand through her hair, then swings her arm in front of her. '''Combo Animation 2 World gives a little curtsy. Combo Animation 3 World spins in place. Victory Animation World jumps up and down a few times and bounces. Victim Animation World will do the same thing as the the famous scene of Marylin Monroe on top of the vent, struggling to keep her dress from blowing upwards while yelling. Panic Animation 1 World looks upward with one hand over her mouth, puzzling. Panic Animation 2 Looking genuinely sad, World chokes back tears. Magical Drop F Due to the miscalculations, she is the only character who does NOT have a transformation. Despite, having a sheet over her body can still be used as a transformation. Gallery Stephanie_the_World_(5).jpg|World in Magical Drop II World 2 0001.jpg|World's mini icon in Magical Drop II World 0001.jpg|World's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop II World 5 0001.jpg|World's stats in Magical Drop II World 6 0001.jpg|World's stats in Magical Drop II (alternate color) World 7.jpg|World's background stage in Magical Drop II Stephanie the World (6).jpg|World in Magical Drop III Stephanie the World (2).jpg|World in Magical Drop III Stephanie the World (3).png|World's alternate color in Magical Drop III World_9.png|World's mini icon in Magical Drop III World 4 0001.jpg|World's 2nd mini icon in Magical Drop III MD3-World.png|MDIII Character Select Icon World 3 0001.jpg|World's tutorial icon in Magical Drop III World 8 0001.jpg|World's alternate mini icon in Magical Drop III Stephanie_the_World.png|World's artwork in Magical Drop F World 2.jpg|World in Magical Drop Touch World 3.jpg|World in Magical Drop Touch World 1.jpg|World Leveling up in Magical Drop Touch World (2).png|MDF Mugshots World.png|World's Tarot Card in MDF TheWorld.png|World's Sprite Rips from Magical Drop F CharCG.png|World's Character Select Icon in Magical Drop F World.jpg|World's Character Select Icon in Magical Drop V Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters